Powers
by Johanna5251
Summary: The host club sneaks into the black magic room and drinks some potions...danger, a little romance, drama what will happen next ( yes super heroes, give all comments needed/first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1 It begins

Powers

Chapter 1 It all started….

It was a normal Friday afternoon and the host club decided to do something to entertain them. Then the twins gave Tamaki an idea to do a crazy thing once again. That they would regret all in due time…..

"We are going to sneak into the black magic room!" Tamaki said.

"Sempai its wrong to sneak into places." Haruhi said.

"I agree with Haru-chan I think it is a bad idea." Honey said.

"Mph." Mori said in agreement

"Come on Haruhi,Necozawa is out of town for a couple days" Hikaru said

"So there really is no chance of us getting cought not even Black magic members are there." Koaru said

"Plus. You still own us 8 million yen remember?" Kyouya said.

But before Haruhi could make an argument the host clubs "king" spoke and said "Then its settled we are going to sneak into the black magic room." Disregarding what Honey and Mori were saying.

The halls were empty and silent as the host as the host club went to sneak into the room. As the "king" of the host club Tamaki peeked through the door.

"Ready?" Tamaki said nervously (terrified inside)

"Ready." The others said

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey peeked in all at once to confirm that no one was there again. There was a large silent then they went in Nekozawa's black magic room proceeding to look around.

"L-Look at this." Haruhi said her voice shaking in fear.

"Cool." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

It was a huge glass cabinet with little bottles of different color liquid. (Potions)(Sorry going to school in a while need to be descriptive.) Being Hikaru and Kaoru they grabbed seven potions and gave one to each host. Popping one open for them.

"Drink up." The twins said

"You know it's rude to steal." Kyouya said after they already drank the liquid the have.

"Plus we don't know what will happen if we drink it." Haruhi said worried and nervous.

"I think it will be fun to see what it does. As king of the host club all of us will drink this stuff." Tamaki said then drank his potion.

"Fine." Haruhi said in defeat then opening her red color potion.

"Ok Tama-chan." Honey said and with that Kyouya, Mori, and Honey drank their potions.

"We should go back to the club room before anyone comes

/Time skip/

Haruhi and the rest of the host club came to the music room. Almost as soon as they walked in Haruhi looked at the clock 4:45.

"Sorry guy's but it's late and I have to go home." Haruhi said.

" K be carful." Honey said

Haruhi walked out if Ouran academy and made food for her father father Ranka when she felt really tired than usual and looked at the clock 6:35.

"All the work is done... I geuse I could go to sleep." Haruhi said climing into her bed.

**End of chapter 1…**


	2. Chapter 2 the mind reader

Powers

Chapter 2 The Mind reader

It was a Saturday morning at Haruhi's house. She had just woke up from sleep and as ready to do work and chores.

( it will be in Haruhi's perspective pov.)

" Good morning Haruhi." Ranka said

"Good morning." I said confused because he was supuse to be at work.

_I wonder if she is sick she woke up at 9:54 almost 10:00? She usualy wakes up at 7:00 on weekends?_

"No I'm ok." Haruhi said

" I didn't say any thing." Ranka said

" But you just… um never mind." Haruhi said said somewhat nervous.

_Weird I thought he said something… Maybe I just imagined it. _I thought

_Maybe she has a fever I should call a docter._ Ranka thought

"No really I'm ok."

_She is reading my mind that's strange…Ranka thought_

(yes buy now most people will think this is cheese sorry I was out of ideas.)

"That's crazy reading minds."

"You knew what I was going to say before I said it. You also knew what I was thinking… I think you can read minds." _So cute._ Ranka said and thought.

"Impossiple that can't b…"

"I'll prove it what number am I thinking from one to a billion."

" That's silly." I said "Fine."

The room was silent for a little while then she answer.

"2,325,489." Haruhi said

"Th-That's right." Ranka said surprised that is actually worked and that Haruhi got it right.

"So I can read minds?" Haruhi said sarcasticly.

"Looks like it."

"I need to go to the store I'll be back in a while."

"Ok." Ranka said surprised buy her actions.

As Haruhi walked to the store she read every ones mind and as you can geuse got a really bad head ace. But she was able to think about one thing the host club.

_What are they going to say? How will I tell them? Should I tell them? If I tell them will they even belive me? _

Then she got a really bad feelling like she was being watched. She turned around to see nothing… Only herself.

"This is going to be a long week." Haruhi said as she entered the store.

**End of chapter 2…**

**Feel free to give ideas of your own like what super powers I should give each of them or the pairings I was thinking Kyouya and Haruhi maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3 Monday

Powers

**This story is going to be a Kyouya and Haruhi pairing story with some Hikaru and Haruhi as well as some from my favorite host pairings like Mori and Tamaki sorry.**

Chapter 3

Haruhi was walking into Ouran academy and about when she reached the gate her head started to hurt. (She was going to have a huge migraine later that day but has gotten used to is she has had her "power" for about 2 days now)

Haruhi's (perspective) pov.

_Haruhi is so cute._

_Haruhi is coming he looks sick is he ok?_

Two girls thought as Haruhi walked passed them.

"Hello ladies." Haruhi said in the hostly manner and a fake smile witch made the girls forget what they were thinking. Then she went to class

_Haruhi looks so cute. _Hikaru thought

I blushed slightly as I entered because of that comment.

"Hi Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Hello guys."

_Look there's Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. _A girl thought

_I whish I was in the host club. _A boy student thought

I slowly grabbed my head in pain hopping that nobody noticed as I sat in my seat but with no luck.

_Is Haruhi ok she looks pale. _Hikaru thought worried.

_She doesn't look so good maybe she is sick? _Kaoru thought.

"No I'm ok." I (Haruhi) said. I mentally face palmed. _It slipped! _

" We didn't say any thing." Hikaru and Kaoru said

_I hope they don't ask anything._

Ok now I'm worried has she gone crazy? Hikaru thought.

"Ok class begins." The teacher said

Haruhi sat in her seat thanking for class and the teacher they saved her from endless questions.

/ Time skip /

Haruhi went to sit down at lunch then Hikaru and Kaoru came to her sides.

_Dang. They found me!_

" Are you sick?" Hikaru and Kaoru said and as they said that the rest of the host club was coming.

" Haru-chan is sick?" Honey mumbled

_Poor Haruhi._ Mori thought and frowned

_Hope Haruhi is ok. _Hikaru thought.

_Hikaru must be worried if I'm a little off edge wonder whet he is thinking?_ Kaoru thought_._

I blushed suddenly I never knew that they cared so much.

_My poor Haruhi she does look cute now that she is red. _Tamaki thought.

_Perhaps Haruhi is sick she is red she looks kind of cute..._

I blushed even more I never knew they cared even Kyouya-sempi.

" Are you alright Haruhi?" Kyouya said with little emotion. Which confused Haruhi because he thought something completely different. She just put that thought off.

" Yeah you were on cloud 9 for awhile." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

" My poor Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

" Yeah everyone its ok I'm fine I got my head just hurts is all." I said hoping they would believe me.

"Ok." Tamaki said for once not annoying. After eating lunch we all when to our classes.

/ Time skip/

"Pack up your things school id done for the day." The teacher said.

_Finally schools done for the day now for the host club. _I thought as I reached for the door to the 3rd music room.

I guess I looked sick or something because all my clients thought the same thing.

_Haruhi looks pale._

_Haruhi-sama looks sick._

_I think Haruhi is getting sick so am I._ Tamaki thought as Kyouya closed the doors at 4:00. (I don't really know what rime the host club really closed in the anime.)

_I feel a little sleepy that's strange…Tamaki thought._

_I wonder what is going to happen to Tamaki? Will he be able to read minds like me too or something else?_

Tamaki (perspective) pov.

"Sorry guys I have a to go home my father said I have some training to do."

"Ok sempi." Haruhi said.

"Feel better Haruhi." I mumbled as I walked to my limo to go home.

/ Time skip/

" 8:45 time I can sleep now I guess." Tamaki mumbled as he fell asleep in his bed.

**End of chapter 3…**

**I was thinking of the powers being like this: for sure**

**Tamaki can time travel, Kyouya can teleport (that's came from one of my readers also sorry.) **

**But maybe Hikaru can control fire and make it, Kaoru can talk to fish and has gills, Honey super speed, and Mori can turn to metal like colossus from X-men and super strength maybe I don't know please add ideas. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 The Time Traveler

Powers

Chapter 4 the time traveler

**Tamaki got some power… Read to find out more.**

**By the way this one is dedicated to my friend his birthday is tomorrow and he is idiotic like Tamaki. **

Tamaki (perspective) pov.

Wednesday 28

_I woke up at 9:59 more like 10:00. What's wrong with I don't feel sick?_ Tamaki thought then it hit him he was late for school.

" I'm going to late! I'm already late!" then he was getting ready.

While Tamaki was taking a two-hour extra nap Haruhi and the Host club were all thinking the same thing at lunch. (Just ask Haruhi. )

Haruhi (perspective) pov.

_Where is Tamaki? _The host club thought.

_Really?_

"_Is Tama-chan ok Kyo-kun?_

" I don't know he seemed fine yesterday and today I called his house hold and they said he was sleeping with an fever." Kyouya said.

"How high was his fever?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"101" Kyouya answered

"Do you think we should go visit Tamaki-sempi to see if he is better?" _Poor Tamaki him getting sick and all… maybe he didn't get a power after all?_

_Maybe that's a not a great suggestion but I know Tamaki would enjoy her company everyone does_…" That's all right I'm should it would please him." Kyouya said and thought.

One hour later Tamaki was at the gate of Ouran academy when something happened…

_I wonder what the host club was doing at lunch. _Then it accrued to him to look at his writs watch 11:59 with 59 seconds then 11:49:00.

_That can't be right._" What the heck!" the clock moved to 11:22 he looked up then he was in the cafeteria no one in. Tamaki looked at the clock in the cafeteria it moved back around. The room everything was moving backwards he looked now 10:22 and the host club was eating lunch.

" Hey guys something crazy just happened to me." Tamaki said to the host club but they continued to talk.

" How high was his fever." Haruhi asked

"101." Kyouya said

"Who are you talking about?" I said

Haruhi looked worried and said, " Do you think we should go visit Tamaki-sempi to see if he is better?"

"But I'm right here!"

"That's all right I'm should it would please him." Kyouya said

Then everyone was getting up to go to class.

"Haruhi I'm right here! I'm right here why are you ignoring me!" Tamaki said screaming

Haruhi stud up and passed through Tamaki. At this point he is freaking out in a very scare and somewhat angry.

"What the hell!" (P.S really wish you could she pictures in fan fiction but the look on his face is _priceless_!)

_I wana go back. I want to leave this crazy thing!_ Then a lighting looking thing appeared all around Tamaki. Zzzapp! Tamaki covered his face to make sure that his face wasn't hit. When he looked up seconds later he was on the floor back at the gate but time elapsed it was 3:15.

_Did I just go back in time? And came back! Whatever I have to go to the host club._

" You can go back in time." Said a faint voice in a whisper like a ghost…

"Uhh?" I shivered at the sudden breeze. "Creepy." I said at the hallway to the host club.

As he opened the door he was "The King" again.

"Hello ladies."

"Hhuu." Said some fainting girls.

/ Time Skip/

Tamaki (perspective) pov.

Kyouya closed the doors to the host club then Tamaki spoke.

"Sorry guys I was just with a fever nothing major." I said with a fake smile. _I am not telling them I went back in time they will think I'm crazy!_

"Ok sempi." Haruhi said faintly reading his mind.

Haruhi (perspective) pov.

Kyouya walked to his friend and got a bad dizzy spell…losing his balance. The host club was in shock Kyouya the "Shadow king" fell.

"Kyouya-sempi are you ok!" Haruhi said grabbing Kyouya's broken glasses.

" Yes I just feel dizzy I'm going right now." Kyouya said trying to get his balance by grabbing to the sofa.

"Let me help you."

"No."

" Then at lest let me walk you to your limo you can't see without your glasses."

Kyouya sighed. "Fine I do need an escort to the limousine.

Haruhi care fully escorted Kyouya out the host club then slowly the rest of the host left home.

Tamaki (perspective) pov.

Tamaki was the last to leave the host club and Kyouya.

_I wonder what will happen I a couple days?_

Tamaki looked at his clock August 28 2013 4:47. Then everything fast forward, it moved to August 31 he began to glow September 5 2013 4:47 he stopped

"Again?"

_Voices? _Tamaki hid behind a wall listening to what heard like two girls._ They sound familiar who is it?_

"Come on Haruhi." Mei nudged Haruhi

"No Mei-chan." Haruhi said

_So that's who it was. _

"Come on really you got to like at least one guy in the host club! It's a host club after all! Girls like them their known for it! Mei said trying to pry.

"If I tell you will you stop asking?" Haruhi questioned

"Yes! Yes!" Mei said nodding quickly

"Fine its-

Tamaki was in his bed room all of the sudden.

_Who was it! Why am I back here I'm tried but… what time is it what day is it?_

"9:55 August 28 2013."

_I'll find out later now I need sleep._

**I really need to know what Hikaru's power is my idea is making and controlling fire and Kaoru I got flying for Kaoru need help to find a power for the both of them. If you want to give ideas that's fine just remember opposites. The next chapter is when Necozawa gets back and finds his potions missing… any way thanks very muck for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 The return of Necozawa

Powers

Chapter 5 The Necozawa chapter

**Sorry the Kyouya power chapter will be done in about a week depending on homework. **

**In the first chapter I said that Necozawa was on a trip to some place you will learn later( Not very interesting).**

**By the way this will be a short chapter. So Necozawa is back from his trip to find…**

Necozawa came back from his trip to find something very strange. The door the black magic room was open!

" who would come in Belzenhef not even members would break in?" Necozawa mumbled

He opened the door to find his black magic room a mess. The curtains ripped, cushions torn to pieces, and 12 potion bottles on the floor to be exact.

"How can this happen?" Necozawa said

"None of the black magic members were here and no one would be rude enough to enter."

Belzenhef shook his head as if he was saying, "I don't know either."

"I can't let anyone see this I will find out in my own." Necozawa sighed sadly he himself would have to clean the mess whoever made it and all by himself.

"After this the people who messed up the black magic room will pay." Necozawa said looking over to torn curtains and throwing away the cushions. Something caught his eye though as his maid and butler cleaned.

"Who in this world would drink a changing spell?" Necozawa said to himself as he picked up an empty potion bottle and threw it in the trash.

" I will drink one potion as well maybe then I will find the people that did this."

Necozawa drank a black potion and with those 13 potions were drunk and 13 people will have found a power.

Wow now** there are more than seven for the host club.**

To review there is** only 2 people **that** got their powers already Haruhi and Tamaki.**

I'm thinking of** water controlling powers **for** Kaoru **and** fire controlling powers **for** Hikaru.**

I** need help **with** Mori, Honey, Necozawa, and Kasonada. **

**Yes Kasonada took a potion I have no idea for his power…maybe to control plants?**

**P.S **there are** 4 villains. Give opinions **for them Iwould** really need them.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Teleporting Time Travler

Powers

Chapter 6 The Teleporter That Went Back In Time

**Remember 2 chapters ago when Kyouya fell? That's were we are left off.**

Previously on Powers The Time Traveler

Kyouya walked to his friend and got a bad dizzy spell…losing his balance. The host club was in shock Kyouya the "Shadow king" fell.

"Kyouya-sempi are you ok!" Haruhi said grabbing Kyouya's broken glasses that were about 5 feet away from him.

" Yes I just feel dizzy I'm going right now." Kyouya said trying to get his balance by grabbing to the sofa.

"Let me help you."

"No."

" Then at lest let me walk you to your limo you can't see without your glasses."

Kyouya sighed. _She is not going to give up that easy is she? _"Fine I do need an escort to the limousine."

Haruhi led Kyouya out of the host club to the gates of Oran academy with some difficultly because Kyouya tried to act like he is ok. But in reality Kyouya was almost tripping every seven steps the only reason he was still "awake" because Haruhi was "holding" him up.

"This way Kyouya." Haruhi said guiding him to his limo

"Yes right." Kyouya said

Haruhi led Kyouya to his limousine with a guard at the door. She knew that he would be all right after all his family owned a medical company and if something bad really would happen he would be treated fast.

"Kyouya I am going to leave now your guards are here." Haruhi said in a soft voice. (Just imagine poor Kyouya he is really dizzy and without his glasses that makes it even dizzier.)

"Yes thank you for assisting me." Kyouya said as the guard closed the door.

"Your welcome sempi." Haruhi said surprised as the huge car drove away.

In the limousine Kyouya was so dizzy he passed out as soon as he was a block away from Haruhi.

/Time skip/

Kyouya's (perspective) pov.

When Kyouya woke up a couple hours later was in a hospital room but still some how in his uniform.

_Where am I? I'm in the hospital? Yes I remember now._ He thought as he moved to the counter a found he had a new pair of glasses.

_I fell in the host clubroom and Haruhi helped me to my car… Tamaki and the others are probably going crazy at this point._

"I wonder what's Tamaki is doing know?" Kyouya said the there was a puff of smoke and he was about five meters from where Tamaki was. (P.S Kyouya teleported to when Tamaki was in his room in the last chapter.)

Tamaki sigh for some reason then there was a strange light around him and Kyouya walked to his friend and then he was covered by in the light.

_What is happening to me?! What did that idiot do this time?! _Kyouya looked at Tamaki's watch and the time changed and the day changed. Kyouya closed his eyes and there was a puff of smoke he saw that he was behind a wall close to Tamaki and he heard the voices of two people.

"Come on Haruhi." Mei nudged Haruhi

"No Mei-chan." Haruhi said

_It's Haruhi and Mei but how did Tamaki and me get here in another time. Why are they here? What is the reason that we are here for? _

"Come on really you got to like at least one guy in the host club! It's a host club after all! Girls like them their known for it! Mei said trying to pry.

_Interesting I never knew Haruhi liked someone in the host club._

"If I tell you will you stop asking?" Haruhi questioned

"Yes! Yes!" Mei said nodding quickly

"Fine its-

Tamaki started to light up again but just slightly and Kyouya knew that he would probably go back so he grabbed Tamaki lightly on the shoulder. Tamaki was back in his room and Kyouya puffed back to the hospital bed.

_I wonder who was the person Haruhi likes… I will have to look in to it._

**Need opinions on Honey's and Mori's powers. Sorry if the story drags on because of all the people getting their powers I still need for Necozawa and Kasonada. Names needed for villains to.**


	7. Chapter7 The Mind controllerTeleporting

Powers

Chapter 7 Investigation of the Teleporter/Revenge for the mind controller

**Sorry I haven't updated in a ****long time****. I will keep wring this story. Next one will be Hikaru and Koru I want to write that one of the best of my ability because many people like them. This one is rest of Kyouya's power story with something else. Now seen it's October where I live lets start with the villain's power stories shall we. ;) (I'm a nerd ****)**

**B.T.W **

Kyouya's (Perspective)pov. 

For maybe the first time in his life Kyouya had woken up early the shadow king and apart from that was more than a little confused.

"How did that just happen, there is no possibility that I "teleported" and "went back in time" it's impossible in ever way?" Kyouya mumbled in his limo to Ouran academy.

Then as he had remembered something most interesting and with a smirk walked into the doors of Ouran and said in the quietest voice

"Haruhi likes one of us? Interesting. I will investigate the situation."

Princesses Ayanokoji (perspective) pov.

1 week ago after school…

It was dark as the night were Ayanokoji room was she was breathless, her heart felt like it was being twisted and not only because now it had been 10 months since she was kicked out from entering the host club.

She hates the way people look at her what people say.

"Look at the "~princess~". Said a boy

" What an idiot she went from being right hand to the real dog. Hahaha!" Said a girl

Ayanokoji had enough of the endless teasing but she found no way to bring herself back. But all that would change, she saw seven men sneaking into Necozawa's black magic room. She hid behind the corner, watched and followed what she already knew was the host club.

"What the hell are these idiots doing?" I said whispering, "There not going to sneak in there Necozawa would have a fit."

Ayanokoji heard the words faintly come from the twin's mouths.

"Drink up."

"Now they're drinking the stuff that's in the room!?" Ayanokoji said

She wasn't able to hear anymore of there conversation after that. Then a short time later they all left the black magic room to return to the host club.

Entering quietly she peered through a crack in the door and came into the room. She saw the same cabinet the host club did except that now it was almost empty…

"They drank this? This is all Haruhi's fault! If she never came to the host club they would never be doing this! I hate that Haruhi!" then she ripped the pillows to shreds.

She furiously ripped the elegant pillows to tiny shreds then got an evil idea that brought a grin to her face….

Ayanokoji quickly walked to the giant cabinet and said in an eerie voice that could easily have scared the devil, "If I drink this, then something horrible will probably happen to me…she paused to think "Even a complete dummy configure that out but… I can get back at that idiotic host club…"

One part of her wanted so terribly to twist the cap off and see what happened to her. If she could she could make the host club pay she would open the bottle in a heartbeat. In a small part of her though there was a part saying (more like screaming) not to open it. That is was wrong to take revenge and she should drop the vial. Than it would hurt her but her curiosity was no enough to overpower Ayanokoji's desire for revenge.

_I don't care what happens to me I don't want to be humiliated anymore. _She popped the vial and drank it to the last drop. _Now I can get that Haruhi back for making me suffer and the host club for believing her._

Ayanokoji threw the bottle on the floor then left the dark room. What she did not realize was that on the side of the bottle was glue but the little paper had fallen behind the sofa. It said had said, "Every decision you make comes with a price…"

Kyouya (perspective) pov.

Kyouya classes were quietly and he had passed threw them easily then the bell rang for lunch. (He now just put aside tetaporting as a dream) He began to think who could Haruhi like? She was kind to the host club but who exactly? As he thought he walked slower and before he knew it he was the last one in the hall then his nose started to itch. He sneezed there was a puff of purple smoke and he was in an abandon hallway close to the lunchroom.

Then it hit him like a train that the dream he thought wasn't a dream but reality! He was shocked but stayed calm because that is how he is.

He then walked over to the where the host club was siting.

The conversations came and went with of course no talk of powers from Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya. But that would change all soon to come…

/Time skip/

Haruhi (perspective) pov.

Kyouya had watched Haruhi extremely close during host club hours. This made Haruhi nervous and even more when she couldn't read his mind but finally got a faint "message" of what he was thinking. (The writing is going to be messes up on purpose. Imagine it like radio soft waves)

Kyouya's thoughts:

_Who does she like?_

_Can't be Hunny,_

Haruhi's thoughts:

_Why would he be wondering about that? Who is he thinking about…?_

Kyouya's thoughts:

_Haruhi can't like or Mori and Koru…_

Haruhi's thoughts:

_Kyouya is thinking of me? He doesn't like me or does he?..._

Kyouya's thoughts:

_Maybe Hikaru or Tamaki…_

Haruhi's thoughts:

_For a smart person he isn't very smart…_

Kyouya was interrupted by a customer and stopped thinking of that. She waited but no "signal" then she too was pulled out of thought by her "fans".

Then host hours were over and as she was leaving she heard one last thought.

"_Did the others get an ability as well?"_

Ayanokoji's (perspective) pov.

She past through the halls that day yet there was something strange. She pumped into a boy, "watch where you're going!" she said angrily

"Yes princess." said the boy in a hypnotic trance

People stopped calling her that and instead said "princess~" sarcastically to make her angry but this time is wasn't the case…

" Are you mocking me!?" Ayanokoji said furious

" You are more fair than all the rest me queen." He said in a trance.

"What's wrong with you? Leave now!" she said wondering then there came a Betty a girl that constantly made fun of her…

"Hey princess~ where's your prince? Oh yeah! He kicked you out hu?" she gave a horrible and annoying laugh then curiosity came to Ayanokoji…

" Come back here!" she said then Betty suddenly came back.

"Apologize to me." Ayanokoji said calmly with a smirk.

"No why would I you just a sad loser princess." For once Betty said Princess not mocking her.

"I said apologize now and call me queen," She said getting angry

" Yes my queen." Betty said in a trance state.

" Now leave." Ayanokoji said

"Yes…" Betty said

**This last time I ask for Hikaru and Koru ideas: **

**Hikaru: fire**

**Koru: water or ice**

**How about **

**Hunny: super speed?**

**Mori: super strength?**

**You can give ideas and how about extra powers for the next villains?**


End file.
